


“You’re not alone anymore”

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Supportive Percival, Very very brief implication of the possibility of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Percival and Lancelot both have nightmares about the deaths of their families and deal with a lot of survivor’s guilt. Their other friends try to be supportive, but they just don’t get it in the same way. Whenever Merlin or Leon sees that Lancelot is having a bad day, they’ll seek out Percival to come talk to him.
Relationships: Lancelot & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 21





	“You’re not alone anymore”

“Hey,” Merlin said, peeking his head into the room after a cursory knock on the door and the look on his face told Percival exactly why he was there. Immediately he got to his feet, setting aside the book he’d been reading. It was a children’s book, used to teach the sons of nobility to read.

“Where is he?” he demanded, getting to his feet.

“Up on the parapet,” Merlin replied, and the look on Percy’s face must’ve been truly terrified because he quickly reassured him, “No no no, not like that. He’s fine. Well, not fine, but you know what I mean.”

Percival nodded. He knew exactly what he meant. He brushed past Merlin and his long legs carried him quickly up to the top of the castle as he took the stairs three at a time. Just in time, he remembered to slow down and catch his breath before he ran over to Lancelot. The smaller knight hated to be a burden, and knowing that Percival had rushed to find him as soon as he’d heard would not help his already delicate state of mind.

That said, he struggled to keep his steps even as he caught eye of Lance, leaning against the parapet with his elbows braced against it. He was looking forward, out over Camelot, rather than his head hanging down, but his shoulders were still hunched up at his ears in a posture of hiding. Percival forgot to warn him before laying a broad hand on his back, and he startled.

“Hey, easy,” Percy reassured him. “It’s just me.”

“Sorry,” Lancelot apologized with a wince.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” He leaned against the wall beside Lance, who turned to look back out over the city. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m okay,” the stubborn knight insisted, though he didn’t straighten up at all.

“Lancelot,” Percival prodded gently, “Talk to me, please. It doesn’t have to be about it; we can talk about something else if you want. Just don’t insist on suffering through this by yourself. You’re not alone anymore.”

“I- thanks,” he replied after a minute. “I needed that reminder.”

“So?” Percy asked gently, clearly requesting that he keep talking.

“I think… can you just stand with me for awhile? I want to remember my family and I- I guess it’d be nice to have family with me while I do.”

“Do you want to tell me about them?”

Lancelot took a deep breath before replying. “Claire was the oldest,” he started. “She taught me how to make daisy chains and crowns out of flowers, even though the other boys said that those were just for girls.”

With a few questions from Percival, he ended up describing his family, which he hadn’t done in years. At some point, he had grabbed his friend’s arm, and throughout the process, they remained holding hands.


End file.
